La fête des âmes
by Nosgoth's Scourge
Summary: La fête nationale de la Soul Society a lieu comme tous les siècles. Mais depuis la dernière fois, certaines personnes, comme Zaraki, Abarai, Ichimaru, Matsumoto et compagnie sont arrivé au Seireitei. Les choses risquent de mal tourner cette fois...
1. Convocation

Convocation

_Missive à l'attention de tous les capitaines des divisions 2 à 10 et 12 à 13 des armées de la cour._

_En vue d'un événement particulier, vous êtes appelé(e) à vous réunir dans la salle d'audience de la capitainerie de la 1ère division, ce jour, à 9 heures._

_Capitaine en chef Genryûsaï Shigekuni Yamamoto._

Ce matin-là, les capitaines concernés par ce message furent assez étonnés. On n'était pas en période de guerre, les Hollows se tenaient tranquilles et aucun problème interne n'était à signaler. Alors pourquoi un tel rassemblement ?

Tôshirô Hitsugaya, qui venait de passer une nuit blanche à terminer des dossiers en retard, avait ouvert la porte au messager à la place de Matsumoto, qui était en train de dormir, affalée dans le canapé de la pièce, et lu ce message avec difficulté vu son état de fatigue.

« Eh ben, maintenant il faut que j'aille à une réunion. Crevant ! Rah, tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre à mon retour Matsumoto ! »

Sur ce, il enfila son uniforme de capitaine et se rendit au lieu dit.

A peu près au même instant, dans les quartiers de la sixième division, Byakuya Kuchiki lisait calmement la missive avec un regard dénué de la moindre expression.

« C'est quelque chose d'important capitaine ? » demanda Abarai, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse en retour.

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, le capitaine Kuchiki s'habilla et partit en lançant à son vice-capitaine.

« Remplace-moi jusqu'à mon retour, Abarai. »

Pendant ce temps, dans les laboratoires de la douzième division, le capitaine Kurotsuchi était aux prises avec une expérience ardue qui demandait beaucoup de temps et de patience. Il était en train de noter sur un carnet diverses notes quand Nemu vint le voir.

« Une missive à votre intention, capitaine. »

« Lis-la moi. »

« Il s'agit simplement d'une réunion. Le motif n'est pas donné, mais c'est un ordre du capitaine Yamamoto. »

« Fais chier. Akon, viens ici. »

Le lieutenant ne se fit pas attendre. Quand le capitaine avait un ton aussi irrité, il ne valait mieux pas le fâcher.

« Oui ? »

« Tiens, le protocole de cette expérience est ici, et les notes sont là. Prends ma place jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

Alors, Akon s'attela à la tâche tandis que le capitaine Kurotsuchi s'en allait en maugréant et en lâchant des jurons.

« Non, Sentarô, c'est moi qui l'ai reçue. C'est à moi de l'amener au capitaine. »

« La ferme, Kiyone. T'avais qu'à être plus rapide. »

Le duo de choc de la treizième division courait à travers les couloirs de la capitainerie en se disputant, sans prêter attention aux regards qui se tournaient vers eux sur leur passage. Dans son bureau, le capitaine Ukitake entendit les deux voix habituelles se rapprocher et prit les devants en allant ouvrir la porte avant qu'ils ne commencent à faire scandale pour savoir qui allait frapper.

« Oui, que se passe-t-il ? »

Les deux lieutenants se disputèrent le papier, à tel point que le capitaine craignait qu'ils ne le déchirent, et Sentarô finit pas le retirer des mains de Kiyone et le tendit à son supérieur.

« Un message pour vous, capitaine. »

Ukitake ouvrit le papier et lut, puis il s'en alla en disant à ses deux subordonnés.

« Je suis convoqué à une réunion. Occupez-vous des affaires en cours, et tâcher de vous partager le travail. »

A la capitainerie de la troisième division, le capitaine Ichimaru en personne était allé accueillir le messager, qui lui tendit le papier en tremblant et en déglutissant avec difficulté, incapable de le quitter des yeux. Ichimaru lui siffla un bref « merci » et le regarda détaler loin de lui, amusé par ce comportement. Il quitta alors ses appartements et passa près de son vice-capitaine, occupé à discuter d'affaires internes à la division avec deux lieutenants, en disant simplement.

« Je reviens bientôt. »

A la septième division, Iba ne faisait rien. Il avait bien reçu la missive, mais son capitaine était parti s'entretenir avec le capitaine Aizen et, si ce message était destiné à tous les capitaines, Aizen le mettrait au courrant lui-même. Alors il s'allongea au soleil et entreprit de dormir un peu avant que le capitaine Komamura ne revienne.

Au même instant, Hinamori avait amené le message à son capitaine, qui était parti sur l'heure en compagnie de son confrère de la septième division.

« Capitaine Kyôraku ? Capitaine ? Oh, capitaine. »

Ise frappait avec insistance à la porte de la chambre de son capitaine, se doutant que celui-ci avait passé la soirée à boire et qu'il cuvait encore. C'est alors que Kyôraku, en robe de chambre à fleurs, ouvrit la porte et dit.

« Eh ben ma p'tite Nanao, tu dois vraiment être folle de moi pour frapper comme ça à ma porte de si bon matin. »

« Il s'agit d'un message du capitaine en chef à votre intention. » répliqua-t-elle en s'efforçant de garder un ton neutre.

« Qu'est-ce que pépé Yama peut bien me vouloir ? » dit Kyôraku dans un bâillement.

Il lut le message et retourna dans sa chambre.

« Je vais devoir aller à une réunion. Tu me préparerais du thé le temps que je m'habille, Nanao ? »

« Vous avez encore fait la grasse matinée, capitaine. Il sera neuf heures dans cinq minutes, alors vous avez tout intérêt à vous dépêcher. »

« Oh la la … »

A la capitainerie de la neuvième division, le capitaine Unohana était en train d'effectuer un bilan quant à un médicament made in la douzième division, qui était censé avoir pour effet de rendre, enfin peut-être, la vue au capitaine Tôsen. Mais le traitement avait mal fonctionné et les yeux de ce dernier souffraient de gonflements, sans symptômes positifs cependant. Mais heureusement, les talents de médecin de la capitaine de la quatrième division arrivaient à arranger les choses, bien que lentement. C'est à ce moment là que Hisagi vint voir les deux capitaines.

« Capitaines Tôsen et Unohana, vous êtes convoqués pour une réunion à neuf heures chez le capitaine en chef. Dépêchez-vous, vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps. »

Quelques minutes après leur départ, Isane arriva avec le message à la main, et Hisagi lui dit simplement.

« Trop tard ! »

A la deuxième division, tout se passait très vite. Un agent secret avait reçu le message et l'avait presque aussitôt fait parvenir au capitaine Fon. Dès qu'elle l'avait lu, celle-ci s'était élancée à toute vitesse vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Pendant tout ce temps, à la onzième division, le capitaine Zaraki ronflait bruyamment sur le sol de son bureau, pendant que, à côté, ça se bastonnait et que Yachiru dessinait des trucs sur les dossiers de la division.

Lorsque les capitaines convoqués furent arrivés dans la salle de réunion et que neuf heures sonna, le capitaine Yamamoto entra et leur dit.

« Capitaines, dans une semaine exactement aura lieu un événement qui n'arrive qu'une fois tous les cent ans. Je veux parler de la fête nationale de la Soul Society. Comme il est de coutume à cette époque, le Seireitei doit organiser la fête à laquelle tout le Rukongai sera convié. Chers confrères, je déclare ouvert la séance de débat sur les activités de cette journée. »

C'est à cet instant que, dans la tête de la plupart des capitaines se formèrent les mots « une fête, on m'a dérangé juste pour une fête ?! »

A suivre… 


	2. Discussion

Discussion

« Bien, j'attends vos propositions pour cette année. » dit Yamamoto.

Un silence s'imposa dans la salle. Personne ne s'attendait à une telle situation et personne ne trouvait quoi que ce soit à dire. Hitsugaya bailla. Ichimaru leva la main.

« Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi le capitaine Zaraki n'a pas été convié à cette entrevue. Son point de vue aurait pu être utile. »

« On le connaît déjà, son point de vue. » rétorqua Kurotsuchi « Une grosse bagarre ou quelque chose dans ce genre… »

« Exact » ajouta Yamamoto « même si ce n'est pas courtois, il vaut mieux qu'il n'ait pas vent de cette affaire. »

« Sa bande de brutes viendrait gâcher la tranquillité des réjouissance. » dit Tôsen.

Ichimaru, à peu près satisfait de la réponse, se remit à réfléchir à une idée. Hitsugaya bailla de nouveau. Un certain temps passa avant que le capitaine Kuchiki dise.

« On pourrait organiser un grand banquer dans un jardin. Mon clan possède de nombreux terrains. Il serait possible d'en profiter. »

« C'est une bonne idée, capitaine Kuchiki, cependant elle a déjà été mise en pratique les quatre fois précédente faute d'autre alternative. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de faire dans l'original, cette fois-ci. Le Seireitei n'a pas une très bonne réputation auprès du Rukongai. Si nous y mettons du nôtre, ce serait une occasion d'arranger un peu nos relations. »

Après avoir baillé une troisième fois, le capitaine Hitsugaya dit.

« En gros, il s'agit de faire quelque chose qui puisse montrer le bon côté des Shinigamis ? »

« On pourrait faire une démonstration des arts de combat de Shinigami. » lança Kyôraku. « Avec du Kidô, du combat au sabre et tout ça. Un genre de spectacle, quoi. »

« Hé Kyôraku ! » répliqua Kurotsuchi « On n'a pas invité Zaraki, c'est pas pour que tu parles à sa place. »

« Cette histoire risquerait de dégénérer rapidement. » ajouta Komamura.

A nouveau, le silence s'imposa. Hitsugaya parvint à réfréner un quatrième bâillement, mais il commençait à ne plus pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts. Soudain, Ukitake déclara.

« Si on invitait le Rukongai à visiter le Seireitei. C'est la meilleur façon pour qu'ils découvrent la vie d'un Shinigami. Une journée portes ouvertes. »

Yamamoto répondit.

« Il vaudrait mieux que le Rukongai évite d'aller intempestivement dans le Seireitei. Mais l'idée n'a pas l'air mauvaise. Si personne n'a rien de mieux à dire, alors nous opterons pour la journée portes ouvertes. »

Plus par fainéantise que par manque d'idée, personne ne dit rien. Au bout d'un moment, Yamamoto dit.

« Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. La fête aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Nous disposons donc de sept jours pour organiser toutes les modalités. Vous pouvez partir à présent. »

Et les capitaines s'en allèrent chacun vers leurs capitainerie.

Pendant ce temps, à la onzième division, le capitaine Zaraki venait de se réveiller et se démenait devant le miroir avec ses cheveux pour leur donner sa coiffure en pics. Madarame, un sabre en bois dans les mains, entreprenait d'envoyer au tapis tous les membres de la division qui lui passaient sous la main, sous le regard désintéressé de Yumichika. Yachiru avait fini de massacrer la paperasse et s'occupait maintenant de courir un peu partout dans les couloirs de la division et chantant, faux bien entendu.

_A suivre…_


	3. Organisation première partie

Organisation

Tous les capitaines repartirent dans leur quartier respectif avec des directives diverses et variées quant à l'organisation de cette journée portes ouvertes, allant de préparer des visites guidées à prévoir de rattraper le retard dans le travail. En outre, tout le monde avait pour ordre officieux de laisser la onzième division en dehors de tout ça. Le capitaine Yamamoto se chargerait de l'occuper le jour J.

En arrivant à sa capitainerie, Mayuri Kurotsuchi fonça vers son laboratoire et appela.

« Nemu, Hiyosu ! »

Le temps que ceux-là arrivent, il entra dans son laboratoire et reprit la place de Akon qui s'en alla rapidement vers son bureau. Lorsque le lieutenant et la vice-capitaine arrivèrent, il leur tendit à chacun un papier et leur dit.

« Nemu, tu vas me fabriquer ça, en très grande quantité, quelques centaines voire un millier. T'occupe pas de la qualité, ils doivent tenir une journée, c'est tout. Et toi Hiyosu, tu vas me faire des copies de ce papier. Le plus possible, ne lésine pas. »

Alors ils repartirent chacun vers leur bureau et se mirent au travail.

A la dixième division, Hitsugaya convoqua tous ses officiers et leur expliqua la situation. Après quoi, il leur précisa de laisser tout membre de la onzième division dans l'ignorance de l'événement et ordonna à Matsumoto et tous les autres de prendre toute l'avance possible dans leur travail, pendant que lui allait récupérer de sa nuit de travail, le tout avec un regard noir lancé de travers à la vice-capitaine qui ne remarqua rien.

Pendant ce temps, à la onzième division, Kenpachi avait fini de se coiffer et partait pour une tournée d'inspection, Yachiru perchée sur son dos, pendant que Ikkaku enchaînait victoire sur victoire pour ses duels dans le dojo, sous le regard de Yumichika.

Le lendemain(J-6)

Yuichi Shibata, l'enfant enfermé dans la perruche de Chad, venait d'arriver à la Soul Society depuis trois jours. Il s'était déjà trouvé une famille de remplacement et profitait du temps qu'il avait pour sortir gambader et jouer avec ses amis. Mais ce jour-là, quand ils sortirent pour se rejoindre, ils eurent tous les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

Des centaines de… trucs sortis du laboratoire de Nemu Kurotsuchi sillonnaient le ciel avec un gros tas de tracts dans la gueule et en lâchaient quelques uns par moment en continuant de parcourir le ciel du Rukongai. Shibata en ramassa un et lut.

_Chères âmes errantes du Rukongai._

_En tant que capitaine en chef des armées de la cour, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer l'avènement de la fête nationale de Soul Society dans six jours, le 17 Juin. A cette occasion, je vous invite au nom des Shinigamis du Seireitei à assister à notre grande journée portes ouvertes. Vous pourrez venir le jour dit entre six heures du matin et neuf heures du soir, et ainsi participer à des visites guidées, découvrir la vie quotidienne des Shinigamis, en apprendre plus sur nous et vous rapprocher de nous._

_En espérant de vous voir nombreux ce jour-là, je vous présente mes salutations respectueuses._

Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto

A la sixième division, Byakuya Kuchiki restait muet, comme à son habitude. Renji avait bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais pas moyen de savoir ce qui s'était passé lors de cette réunion surprise. Il lui restait alors une seule solution pour savoir, aller voir les autres vice-capitaines. Il voulait le savoir, pas seulement pour sa propre curiosité, mais aussi pour celle des filles de sa division qui avaient passé le plus claire de leur temps la veille à lui demander pourquoi le capitaine s'était absenté. Et vu qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il ne pourrait pas leur dire quoi, il se rendit alors à la onzième division pour voir Ikkaku. Peut-être était-il au courant.

« Ton capitaine a été convoqué ? » demanda Madarame. « Ben pas le mien. Ca doit concerner que ta division. »

Renji grommela. Il allait devoir espionner son capitaine s'il voulait avoir des informations. Il quitta alors son camarade, le laissant reprendre ses petits échauffements matinaux, et retourna à sa capitainerie.

La huitième division, qui était d'ordinaire chargée de s'occuper des affaires internes au Seireitei, avait été pour l'occasion chargée d'organiser des visites guidées pour le Rukongai. Les officiers se démenaient pour faire face à cette nouvelle situation assez peu habituelle.

« Allez quoi, Nanao » dit Kyôraku à sa subordonnée « Mets-le, je suis sûr que ça t'irait bien. »

« Non, capitaine, c'est hors de question ! » répliqua celle-ci avec un ton indigné à la vue du kimono d'été que lui tendait son capitaine.

« C'est juste pour la fête. Il faut se mettre dans l'ambiance ! Et puis, je suis ton supérieur. Si je te dis de le faire, tu dois m'obéir. »

« Sauf votre respect, capitaine, aucun article dans le règlement intérieur ne stipule qu'il y a des vêtements précis à porter pendant les occasions diverses. Je ne suis pas tenue de mettre ce kimono à fleurs. »

« Mais… mais je pensais que tu serais bien dedans, il était à ma grand-mère. »

« Raison de plus ! »

Le soir, à la treizième division, Ukitake recevait Kyôraku qui se plaignait que Ise n'avait pas voulu du kimono et avait même menacé de le détruire s'il tentait de la forcer à le porter. A quelques mètres des deux hommes, Sentarô et Kiyone avaient entendu ce qui se disait.

« Génial, ça va être la fête ! » minauda Kiyone.

« Hum ! » se contenta de répondre Sentarô qui, pour une fois, ne trouvait pas de moyen de la contredire.

« T'as entendu ? Ce sera l'occasion d'acheter des vêtements d'été. Même les capitaines sont d'accord. Ca posera pas de problème ! »

Là, son camarade aurait bien voulu lui opposer son point de vue, mais déjà elle était partie en direction de la quatrième division pour en discuter avec sa sœur.

Le lendemain (J-5)

A la troisième division, ce n'était pas vraiment la joie. Non seulement Ichimaru avait oublié de prévenir Kira de l'événement, mais en plus il semblait terriblement ennuyé par la fête. Aussi, Izuru, qui était censé informer les lieutenants de ce qui se passait, n'osa pas lui poser la question, se souvenant, traumatisé, de la fois où il avait posé une question qu'il ne fallait pas…

Lui restait alors, à lui aussi, la seule solution que d'aller se renseigner auprès des autres vice-capitaines. Il se rendit donc de ce pas chez Renji pour le lui demander.

Quand il eut posé la question au rouquin qui se trouvait dans son bureau, celui-ci répondit.

« Ah toi non plus t'es pas au courant de ce qui se trame ? »

« Eh bien… non. Et le capitaine Ichimaru n'a pas l'air disposé à me le dire. »

« Ah, donc ça concerne bien toutes les divisions. Le capitaine Kuchiki non plus ne veut rien me dire. »

Il y eut un instant de silence que Renji brisa en disant.

« Bah, on a qu'à aller voir Hinamori. Le capitaine Aizen lui a sûrement dit de quoi il s'agit. »

Ils s'y rendirent de ce pas, Renji se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière son ami pour éviter d'être vu par ses subordonnées et à nouveau harcelé de questions.

En chemin, il demanda à Kira.

« Mais tout de même, c'est bizarre. Il semble que la onzième soit pas concernée. »

« Laisse, c'est sans doute exprès. »

« Comment, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » s'étonna Hinamori à la question de Renji.

« Ben… non ! » répondirent les deux garçons en chœur.

« Je me suis retenue de venir vous voir, vu que je pensais que vos capitaines vous préviendraient. »

Abarai et Kira se dévisagèrent avec un rictus moqueur.

« Bon alors c'est quoi ? »

« C'est la fête nationale de Soul Society ! »

« Y a une fête nationale pour Soul Society ? »

« On en apprend tous les jours… »

« Et le capitaine Aizen m'a dit qu'on devait organiser une journée portes ouvertes pour les gens du Rukongai. »

A ces mots, Kira resta de marbre, mais Abarai se prit le visage dans la main en marmonnant un « ohlala… ». Finalement, il était plutôt content que le capitaine Kuchiki ne lui ait rien dit. Tant qu'il était censé ignorer tout, il n'avait pas besoin de mettre la main à la pâte.

Plus ou moins satisfaits du renseignement, les deux vice-capitaines retournèrent à leur capitainerie, mais avant de sortir de la cinquième, Hinamori les rattrapa et leur dit :

« Au fait, la onzième division ne doit pas être mise au courant. Le capitaine en chef Yamamoto craint que ça finisse mal sinon. »

En revenant de la bibliothèque, Nanao croisa Isane. Celle-ci voulait l'entretenir à propos de vêtements féminins.

« Ise. Hier, ma sœur est venu me voir toute hystérique en me disant qu'il fallait s'habiller spécialement pour la fête dans cinq jours. »

En entendant ces mots, Ise se souvint de l'affaire du kimono de feue madame Kyôraku et elle ressentit une pointe de stress monter.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles, Isane. »

« Ah ? C'est pas grave. Par contre, ce matin j'en ai parlé à ma capitaine et elle a dit que c'était une excellente idée et qu'il fallait en parler à toutes les membres de l'association femmes-shinigamis, pendant que elle s'occupe d'en parler aux autres capitaines. »

Ce fut un grand moment de solitude pour Ise. Toutefois, elle parvint à revenir à la réalité et répondre d'un air résigné.

« D'accord, je m'en charge ! »

A la dixième division, Matsumoto discutait tranquillement avec son capitaine dans son bureau. Hitsugaya, qui prenait de l'avance dans la paperasse, aurait bien aimé qu'elle lui donne un coup de main, ou lui fiche un peu la paix, mais elle n'était pas de cet avis.

« Et dites, capitaine, c'est pour quoi qu'on prend de l'avance ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, idiote ! Il va y avoir une fête et il ne faut pas qu'on ait de retard. »

« Une fête ? C'est génial ! »

« Crie pas comme ça. »

« Y aura des feux d'artifices ? »

« Je sais pas ! T'as qu'à t'en occuper, au moins t'auras quelque chose à faire. »

A ces mots, elle se leva du divan et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers son capitaine et lui demanda.

« Et pour le goûter ? »

« Quel goûter ? »

« Ben, si ça dure la journée, il faut bien qu'on mange à un moment. On peut organiser un goûter pour tous les invités. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'à la bouffe, toi. Mais bon, si ça t'intéresse autant, occupe-t'en et puis c'est tout. »

« Vous nous ferez de la glace ? »

Hitsugaya marqua une pause dans son travail et resta immobile un instant.

« Comment ça ? » Il avait une idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il osait tout de même espérer se tromper.

« Ben, avec votre sabre. Vous pourrez faire de la glace pilée pour tout le monde. »

« Tu voudrais que j'utilise Hyôrinmaru pour faire de la glace ? » le ton était devenu menaçant.

« Oui. » répondit Matsumoto avec une voix innocente.

« DEGAGE ! VA T'OCCUPER AILLEURS ! » cria la petit capitaine, poussé à bout par sa subordonnée.

L'après –midi commençait à décliner quand, dans la salle d'audience de la huitième division, les membres de l'association femmes-shinigamis s'installaient sur des bancs épars pour faire face à Ise qui commençait à noter au tableau l'ordre du jour. Elle eut à peine fini d'écrire le titre « tenue vestimentaire spéciale à l'occasion de la fête nationale » que Isane leva la main pour demander.

« Vice-présidente, pourquoi la présidente n'est-elle pas ici ? »

Unohana, dans son rôle de secrétaire, lui répondit à sa place.

« Il a été convenu par tous les capitaines que la onzième division devait être tenue à l'écart de l'événement, afin d'éviter certains troubles. Tu ne voudrais pas que notre division fasse des heures supplémentaires ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Isane acquiesça et Nanao prit la parole, le ton de sa voix était un peu hésitant.

« Bien. Pour celles qui ne le savent pas encore, dans cinq jours, le 17 Juin, aura lieu la fête nationale de Soul Society. » Elle attendit que les murmures occasionnés par ses mots se dissipent et continua. « A cette occasion a été planifiée une journée portes ouvertes au Seireitei pour les âmes errantes du Rukongai. Depuis cette décision » elle marqua un temps d'hésitation « l'idée est née, comme quoi il serait de mise d'arborer un habit particulier pour la fête. Une sorte de costume en somme. Si nous sommes réunies, c'est justement pour en discuter. Quel habit allons-nous choisir, mesdemoiselles ? »

_A suivre…_


	4. Mission spéciale

**Mission spéciale**

Le lendemain (J-4)

Mayuri Kurotsuchi se leva tard ce matin-là, c'est à dire à peu près vers 6 heures du matin. Quand on a passé un certain temps à la douzième division et qu'on a l'habitude de passer plusieurs nuits blanches d'affilé pour mener une expérience ou un travail à bien, on finit par en perdre un peu le sommeil. En passant dans un couloir, il remarqua de la lumière filtrant sous la porte du laboratoire personnel de Nemu. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra et découvrit sa fille en train d'entasser une dizaine d'enveloppes corporelles artificielles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Nemu ? »

« Je prépare des corps artificiels, seigneur Mayuri. »

« J'ai pas souvenir de te l'avoir demandé. »

« C'est la vice-présidente du conseil qui l'a fait. »

« Et c'est pour quoi ? »

« Nous allons dans le monde réel. »

« Et pour quoi faire ? »

« C'est pour les préparatifs de la fête. »

Blasé par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui et par les arguments de sa subordonnée, Kurotsuchi ne répondit rien et partit en claquant la porte.

Vers 11 heures du matin, quand le capitaine Kyôraku daigna bien se lever, il découvrit un billet signé de sa vice-capitaine :

Capitaine, nous partons dans le monde réel pour la journée avec des membres de l'association. Ne négligez pas votre travail, je vérifierai à mon retour si vous avez travaillé.

Ise

Trois heures plus tôt :

Devant le portail menant vers le monde réel s'étaient réunies Ise, les sœurs Kotetsu, les capitaines Unohana et Fon, Matsumoto, Nemu Kurotsuchi et Hinamori. Ise prit la parole.

« Bien ,mesdemoiselles, comme il a été convenu hier, nous allons nous rendre dans le monde réel afin d'en rapporter tous les effets féminins nécessaires pour la préparation de la fête. Chacune d'entre vous a son corps artificiel ? »

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation.

« Alors allons-y. »

Tôshirô Hitsugaya se dirigeait vers la chambre de sa vice-capitaine. Il avait pris le maximum d'avance et ne voyait plus vraiment ce qu'il pourrait faire pour en prendre encore plus. Alors, dans un élan de charité, il se proposa d'aller aider Matsumoto à organiser le goûter, les feux d'artifices et tout et tout… Seulement, quand il frappa à sa porte, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il entra alors et ne découvrit qu'une chambre vide avec un mot sur le bureau.

Capitaine, je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui. A ce soir.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il prenait la peine de venir l'aider après avoir fini son travail, et elle ne faisait même pas le sien.

« Mais quelle flemmarde ! » pesta-t-il en quittant la chambre.

A la capitainerie de la première division, le capitaine en chef Yamamoto était à son bureau et rédigeait une missive à l'attention du capitaine Zaraki sur laquelle était écrit :

Ordre de mobilisation générale de la onzième division.

_Capitaine Zaraki,_

_Une invasion de Menos Grande est à signaler dans le soixantième quartier Est du Rukongai. Vous avez donc ordre d'emmener vos effectifs dans ce quartier pour neutraliser l'intervention des hollows._

Le départ doit être immédiat. Les civils sont déjà évacués mais les Menos avancent vers le Seireitei.

Là dessus, il apposa son cachet, roula le papier et le donna à son vice capitaine pour qu'il le remette à l'intéressé.

Pendant ce temps, au soixantième quartier Est, Ichimaru, Kira et un certain effectif de la troisième division prenaient en mains leur mission de démobiliser la population de ce quartier et des quinze précédents vers ceux du Sud. Il aurait été fâcheux que la onzième division arrive et trouve un quartier tout à fait normal alors qu'il était censé avoir été attaqué par une troupe de Menos Grande. L'ordre de mission était parvenu la veille et maintenant, Kira comprenait pourquoi le capitaine Ichimaru était de si mauvaise humeur ce jour là. Mobiliser tout un bataillon pour déplacer des civils, en y accordant autant d'importance qu'à une mission de premier ordre, était le genre de travail fastidieux qu'il haïssait.

C'est pourquoi il avait délégué toutes les tâches à Kira, qui les exécutait de bon gré, ne voulant pas voir son capitaine péter un plomb et massacrer des civils sous le coup de l'énervement.

« Et dire qu'Abarai n'est pas censé savoir ce qui se passe. » pensait-il « Lui au moins il se la coule douce. »

Et effectivement, Renji se la coulait bien douce. Comme le capitaine Kuchiki ne lui avait toujours pas donné la moindre directive, il passait la matinée en pyjama sur le pas de son quartier à boire du thé.

Mais, insouciant comme pas deux, il avait oublié que les filles de sa division reviendraient le harceler pour savoir ce qui se passait. La dernière fois, il avait pu éluder la question en faisant mine d'aller voir le capitaine Kuchiki pour le lui demander, mais cette fois…

« Vice-capitaine Abarai ! »

« Ah, mince ! » lâcha-t-il « elles m'ont chopé. »

Les trois filles trottinaient dans sa direction. Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas les éviter. Elles arrivèrent près de lui.

« Alors, vous savez ce qui se passe ? Ne nous dites pas qu'il ne se passe rien, nous avons bien vu qu'il y avait de l'agitation. »

Renji se redressa et leur répondit après un grognement maugréant.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que la fête nationale de Soul Society se prépare, et que ça aurait lieu dans quatre jours. »

« Kyah, c'est super ! » crièrent-elles à l'unisson, vrillant les tympans de leur officier supérieur.

Alors, elles déguerpirent avant même que Renji n'ait le temps d'ajouter le secret dont il était question vis-à-vis de la onzième division. »

Arrivé devant la porte des quartiers de Kenpachi, le vice-capitaine Sasakibe frappa et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Quand la porte s'entrebâilla, il ne vit personne. Du moins, il ne vit pas la tête du colosse le surplomber, mais il finit par remarquer que c'était Yachiru, trop petite pour qu'il l'aperçoive, qui avait ouvert la porte.

« Un message pour le capitaine Zaraki. » dit-il en tendant le papier à Yachiru.

« Y dort, Ken-chan. » répondit la petite « Reviens plus tard. »

« Je suis navré, mais cet ordre ne souffre aucun délai. Ordre du capitaine Yamamoto. »

« Ouais mais y dort quand même. Faut revenir plus tard, j'ai dit. »

Sasakibe sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Une gamine qui lui répondait sur ce ton, c'était impardonnable. Mais il ne pouvait pas la corriger, sinon, il risquait de se faire mettre la pâtée par cette même gamine insolente. Finalement, une voix caverneuse se fit entendre du fond de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? »

Le capitaine Zaraki apparut, s'imposant de toute sa hauteur dans le champ de vision du vice-capitaine.

« Message pour toi, Ken-chan ! » dit la petite fille en arrachant la missive des mains de Sasakibe et la mettant entre celles de Kenpachi.

Ayant accompli sa mission, Sasakibe s'en retourna vers sa capitainerie. Mais il avait à peine fait une vingtaine de pas quand il entendit le capitaine Zaraki crier par sa porte encore ouverte.

« RASSEMBLEMNT ! »

Et Yachiru qui s'élança dans la capitainerie en jubilant.

« Des hollows ! Des hollows ! »

Dans un quartier de la sixième division, les trois filles qui venaient d'apprendre pour la fête discutaient gaiement autour d'une tasse de thé en compagnie de Yumichika qui était venu leur tenir compagnie, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire dans l'immédiat. La conversation, cependant, n'abordait pas le sujet tout de suite. Ce n'est que quand ils eurent tous fini leur tasse qu'une des trois filles finit par dire.

« Je suis allée voir la secrétaire de l'association femmes shinigamis pour lui parler de la fête, mais elle n'était pas là. Comment pensez vous qu'elle va être organisée ? »

Aucune des deux autres filles n'avait de réponse, et Yumichika enchaîna la conversation en demandant.

« De quelle fête parlez vous ? Je ne suis pas au courant. »

« Oh, et bien, le vice-capitaine Abarai nous a dit que la fête nationale de Soul Society aurait lieu dans quatre jours et il semblerait qu'une fête soit organisée ici, au Seireitei, pour l'occasion. »

Yumichika n'eut pas le temps de digérer cette information, car à peine la fille avait-elle terminé sa phrase que Renji et Ikkaku entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Yumi, on se rassemble immédiatement à la capitainerie. On va sans doute éclater du Menos Grande dans le Rukongai. »

Les deux hommes de la onzième division quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers leur QG. Abarai profita d'être ici pour demander aux filles.

« Vous ne lui avez pas parlé de la fête, au moins ? »

« Si, pourquoi ? »

« Ayayaille ! » se dit-il en lui-même.

A suivre… 


	5. Une journée shopping

Une journée shopping

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, on frappa à la porte de la capitainerie de la deuxième division. Le capitaine Fon étant absente, ce fut Marechiyo qui alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva alors face à un groupe de trois nécromanciens en tenue officielle. L'un d'eux lui tendit un paquet et lui dit :

« Mission urgente de premier ordre pour le capitaine Fon. »

Puis ils partirent sans décrocher un mot de plus. Marechiyo ouvrit le paquet et trouva une sorte de capsule en porcelaine et un message allant avec. Vu que sa capitaine était absente, il crut de son devoir de lire le message pour elle :

_Capitaine Fon,_

_Vous trouverez ci-joint un appât à Hollow de concentration type « Menos Grande ». Vous avez pour mission de vous rendre le plus vite possible dans le soixantième quartier Est du Rukongai en passant par les quartiers Nord pour aller lancer cet appât. Revenez ensuite immédiatement et laissez faire la onzième division._

Capitaine en chef Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto

Seulement voilà, le capitaine Fon n'était pas là et n'était pas prête de revenir. Ômaeda s'investit donc de remplir cette mission à sa place, ne sachant pas quand celle-ci rentrerait. Il posa donc le message en évidence sur le bureau de sa capitaine, y ajouta un message personnel, prit l'appât et un gros sac de bonbons et partit en direction des quartiers Nord.

Plus tôt dans la journée, dans le monde réel

Le portail donnant sur le monde réel s'ouvrit et les membres de l'association femmes shinigamis en sortirent. De sorte à ce que la population ne soit pas choquée par l'apparition soudaine de huit femmes en plein milieu de la rue sortant de nulle part, elles avaient choisi d'atterrir dans les toilettes d'une station de métro.

Chacune entreprit alors d'entrer dans son corps artificiel, mais Ise les arrêta.

« Je crois qu'on s'est trompées de destination. » dit-elle.

Et en effet, elles étaient bien arrivées dans la station de métro voulue, et qui plus est dans les toilettes, mais à quelques mètres près, elles étaient arrivées dans les toilettes pour hommes. Et pour couronner le tout, il y avait du monde. Les toilettes du métro de Tokyo à huit heures du matin sont toujours pleines d'hommes d'affaires qui passent leur vie dans les transports et qui font leur toilette où ils peuvent.

« Faîtes bien attention à ce qu'aucun ne vous touche. » dit Unohana aux autres. « Allons nous mettre dans un coin et attendons qu'ils partent. »

Et elles attendirent. Le temps est long quand on est assis dans un coin des toilettes d'une rame de métro avec un corps artificiel sur les bras et qu'on voit passer des hommes débraillés et à moitié endormis qui vont se brosser les dents et se laver le visage aux lavabos. D'autant plus quand il faut retenir Nemu pour l'empêcher d'aller se rincer l'œil par les trous de serrures.

Elles attendirent donc une bonne heure que le raffut des employés partant au travail cesse et que plus un mouvement ne se fasse percevoir. Elles entrèrent donc chacune dans leur corps artificiel et sortirent discrètement des toilettes. Pour plus de discrétion, avant le départ, elles avaient demandé à l'intendance, au bureau des correspondances avec le monde réel, des vêtements passe partout, obtenant en retour des jeans et des t-shirts sobres, bien que les cas Isane et Rangiku aient posé des problèmes pour les tailles.

La veille, lors de leur réunion, elles avaient émis l'idée, comme quoi, les gens du Rukongai qui y résidaient depuis longtemps devaient se sentir largués par rapport au monde réel et que ceux qui venaient d'y arriver devraient s'y sentir dépaysés. Aussi, sur l'avis très insistant du capitaine Unohana, elles avaient décidé de revenir avec des vêtements de l'époque du monde réel. Bien sûr, l'intendance avait pu leur en fournir quelques uns, mais il s'agissait là de vêtements standards. Elles, elles venaient chercher des vêtements plus chics, plus attrayants. Bien que Ise ait voulu mettre un bémol sur ce point, cette idée avait fait l'unanimité.

Et voilà qu'elles remontaient les marches en direction de la surface, vers les nombreuses boutiques de mode qu'offrait ce monde.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Soul Society, les préparatifs prenaient une autre tournure. Maintenant que la onzième division était partie chasser le Dahu-hollow, on commençait à décorer les rues avec des lampions, des banderoles et des pancartes pour indiquer le chemin aux âmes errantes. Profitant de l'absence de Kiyone, Sentarô s'en donnait à coeur joie pour aider, histoire de briller aux yeux du capitaine « pendant que l'autre est partie tirer au flanc chez les humains. » comme il le disait lui-même.

Renji s'était d'ailleurs fait attrapé par son capitaine, qui avait remarqué qu'il se faisait tout petit pour éviter d'être vu pendant qu'on installait tout.

« Tu as bien vu qu'il y a des préparatifs. Alors va donner un coup de main! » lui avait lâché le capitaine Kuchiki sans autre forme d'explication, alors qu'il l'avait surpris en train de se cacher quand Sentarô était passé juste devant lui en courant avec un tas de lampions dans les mains.

Alors Renji alla, la queue entre les jambes, pour aider Shuhei, puisque Hinamori était partie pour la journée, Kira et la faction de la troisième division n'était pas encore rentrés et que Ikkaku et les autres venaient de partir. Et en plus, Rukia était encore dans le monde réel. Vraiment pas de bol...

* * *

« Hé Rangiku, avance un peu! » lança Nanao à ladite Rangiku qui s'était encore arrêté à un magasin pour acheter un en cas.

« Mais j'ai faim, moi. »

« Non, à ce stade c'est de la gourmandise! »

Le groupe de femmes avait déjà fait le tour d'une dizaine de boutiques. Unohana avait trouvé une sorte de chemisier blanc avec une jupe de tailleur et les chaussures qui allaient avec, ce qui lui donnait, quand elle le portait, l'air d'une employée de bureau. Par la même occasion, Isane avait été obligée de se limiter à ce choix aussi, car sa capitaine estimait que les membres d'une même division devait se reconnaître à leurs vêtements semblables. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, pour elle, ce genre de vêtements se trouvait facilement en grande taille.

Pour sa part, Soi Fon s'était contentée d'un ample bermuda d'une couleur brun sombre, et d'une brassière. Comme elle le disait elle-même, « l'été, il fait chaud et c'est bien de se mettre à l'aise et en plus, les épaules dégagées et le dos à nu, ça lui rappelle sa tenue de combat. »

Nemu qui n'avait pas bien compris la mode des humains, ou alors avait des goûts vraiment très douteux, s'était dégotté un mini short et une chemise taillée pour homme-de-grande-taille, qui lui tombait si bas qu'avec le mini short, on pourrait croire qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous de la ceinture. Associé à une paire de tongs en soldes, ça lui donnait un air assez grotesque.

Et de leur côté, Hinamori et Kiyone avaient toutes les deux craqué pour ce que les humains qui tenaient ce magasin d'un genre plutôt lugubre appelaient « gothique ». Elles trouvaient que le corset et la jupe noirs étaient plutôt attrayants (ce que les dirigeants du magasins avaient qualifié de « ça déchire grave! ») Cependant, elles avaient refusé de prendre les accessoires avec des pics et des crânes, parce qu'elles voulaient s'habiller pour la fête et que ça leur rappelait trop le boulot.

Seules Matsumoto et Ise n'avaient pas encore choisi, et pour cause, l'une ne trouvait rien d'assez osé, l'autre trouvait tout trop osé.

« Mais y a rien qui me plaît! » gémit Matsumoto en engloutissant sa troisième glace de la journée. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qu'elle aimait ici. On ne trouvait pas beaucoup de glace à Soul Society. Si seulement son capitaine voulait bien en faire de temps en temps, ce serait mieux...

« Eh bien il faudra te décider, parce qu'on doit rentrer au Seireitei dans une heure. » lui rétorqua Ise.

Alors, Matsumoto lui fit remarquer qu'elle était mal placée pour lui dire ça, parce que elle non plus elle n'avait rien trouvé, ce à quoi Ise répliqua que ce n'était pas sa faute si les habits des humains d'aujourd'hui étaient trop voyants, et la dispute s'engagea alors, à tel point que le capitaine Unohana dut intervenir pour les calmer.

* * *

Quand le soir tomba sur le Seireitei, tous les accessoires, ou plus ou moins tous, avaient été installés à grand renfort de zèle de la part de Sentarô. Renji, qui s'ennuyait ferme après avoir passé la journée à étendre des banderoles avec un Shuhei tout aussi motivé que lui, avait décidé d'aller attendre Hinamori et Kira, qui devrait rentrer à peu près à la même heure. Quand le portail s'ouvrit, les huit femmes apparurent et, sans autre forme de cérémonie, se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs quartiers respectifs. Hinamori se dirigea tout naturellement vers Abarai, et, environ une demi-heure après, quand elle avait fini de lui présenter, toute enthousiaste, sa trouvaille pour le jour de la fête, à l'occasion de quoi Abarai avait demandé quelle différence il y avait avec l'uniforme qu'ils portaient d'habitude, ils virent la faction de la troisième division revenir, Ichimaru en tête, suivi de près par Kira. Quand ils lui demandèrent le bilan de la mission, il dit avec un sourire: « ça va, aucune victime à déplorer. » en regardant son capitaine s'éloigner.

* * *

A la treizième division, Sentarô prenait un malin plaisir à décrire à Kiyone tout ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée pour être utile au capitaine Ukitake, pendant qu'elle essayait de lui montrer à quoi ça ressemblait un vêtement gothique. Ils braillèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le capitaine en personne vienne leur demander de baisser le ton.

« Vous m'empêchez de dormir, d'accord? » dit-il.

« Désolé capitaine. Je ferai en sorte que Kiyone ne fasse plus de bruit. » répondit Sentarô.

« C'est pas vrai, c'est toi qui hurle comme ça! » ajouta l'intéressée.

Pour finir, Ukitake dut les menacer de sanctions pour qu'ils arrêtent.

* * *

A la deuxième division, Soi Fon avait jeté les sachet dans lequel ses achats se trouvaient sur son bureau, cachant ainsi l'ordre de mission que Ômaeda lui avait laissé en évidence, et partit se coucher, ne devinant pas encore l'ampleur de son geste...

* * *

A la douzième division, tout le personnel, hormis le capitaine Kurotsuchi qui avait le nez dans ses expériences, assistait, incrédule, à leur vice-capitaine qui vaquait à ses occupations accoutrée dans une chemise extra large et un mini short lui donnant l'air d'être en nuisette, avec des tongs aux pieds. Mais ils ne restèrent pas incrédules longtemps quand Kusari réussit à obtenir d'elle l'information, comme quoi elle l'avait acheté chez les humains, et ils retournèrent tous au travail sans plus y faire attention.

* * *

Quand elle était rentrée dans ses quartiers, Matsumoto ne résista pas à l'envie d'enfiler ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour aller le montrer à son capitaine.

Et quand celui-ci la vit, il arbora à peu près la même expression sur le visage que s'il venait de voir Hyorinmaru cracher du feu.

« C'est quoi ces fringues? » demanda-t-il avec un ton alarmant.

« C'est joli, non? On s'habille pour la fête et on a des vêtements pour être à l'aise l'été. »

Et en effet, elle avait de quoi être très à l'aise, car elle ne portait qu'un haut de bikini, limite pour la taille, évidemment, avec une sorte de drap coloré enroulé autour de sa taille et un chapeau de paille sur la tête.

« Comment vous me trouvez, capitaine? » minauda Rangiku.

« C'est gerbant! » répondit celui-ci. « Et t'es partie pour la journée juste pour acheter ça? »

« Hm hm. »

Hitsugaya tourna les talons et partit vers sa chambre en lâchant:

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? »

* * *

Pendant la nuit, dans la chambre du capitaine Kyôraku, Ise entra sur la pointe des pieds. Elle était la seule à n'avoir rien trouvé pour s'habiller ce jour-là, et même si l'origine de l'idée était plutôt dérangeante, elle aurait bien aimé s'habiller spécialement elle aussi. C'est pourquoi, après un grand effort de volonté et une bonne dose d'abnégation, elle s'était décidée à mettre le kimono de feue madame Kyôraku. Elle farfouilla ainsi quelques minutes dans le plus grand silence et finit par le trouver en haut de l'armoire de son capitaine. Elle ressortit alors en emportant le kimono et referma derrière elle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la onzième division cavalait dans les rues du Rukongai en direction d'un quartier vide en pensant aller fiche leur raclée à des Menos Grande, et Ômaeda filait le plus vite possible vers ce même quartier avec dans sa poche un appât qui servirait à retenir la onzième division.

_A suivre..._


	6. Dernières préparations

**Dernières préparations**

Le lendemain(J-3)

« Nanaoooooo! » sanglota une voix à la porte de la vice-capitaine.

Celle-ci leva alors les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de lire pour aller ouvrir la porte à son capitaine. Elle était d'ailleurs inquiète de le savoir si matinal ce jour là. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit son capitaine encore en pyjama et pas coiffé qui arborait l'expression d'un enfant qui venait de faire un cauchemar.

« Que se passe-t-il? » demanda-t-elle.

« Le kimono de ma grand-mère a disparu! Tu ne sais pas où il est? »

« Euh... n... non. » balbutia-t-elle.

Alors le capitaine Kyôraku s'en retourna dans sa chambre, tout déçu, l'air patibulaire. Sur le coup, Ise culpabilisa son geste de la veille. Mais il était trop tard maintenant pour faire demi-tour.

« Eh les gars, venez voir ça! »

Hiyosu venait de crier à travers la tour de contrôle de la douzième division. Akon et Lin approchèrent et regardèrent l'écran qu'il leur désignait. A en juger par les fils et les câbles qui traînaient un peu partout, par les caméras et par la blancheur immaculée de la pièce:

« C'est un studio de télévision? » demanda Akon.

« Ouais » répondit Hiyosu « et attends, c'est pas le mieux! Regarde. »

Un homme habillé très bizarrement tournicotait dans le studio devant les caméras en brandissant un drôle de bâton et en chantant une chanson tout aussi bizarre que ses vêtements.

« Il se fait appeler Don Kanonji. C'est naze comme prénom! »

« Et qui est-ce? » demanda Lin.

« Soit disant un exorciste qui lutte contre les mauvais esprits. »

« Un genre de shinigami humain, quoi. » précisa Akon.

« Ouais, et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il voit vraiment les esprits. Mais il prend les Plus pour des méchants et il leur fait peur. Quel con! »

Là dessus, Hiyosu partit dans un incontrôlable fou rire pendant que Akon et Lin se penchèrent un peu plus sur l'écran pour voir ce que ce Don Kanonji faisait. Lin faillit avaler un bonbon de travers et dit:

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là? »

Hiyosu dirigea son regard vers l'écran pour voir Kanonji brandir un bâton et entreprendre de casser la chaîne qui pendait de la poitrine d'un fantôme.

« Mais il va le transformer en Hollow, ce con! » constata Akon.

Puis la chaîne se brisa et le fantôme éclata, alors que Kanonji éclata d'un « Bwahahah! » et que Hiyosu éclata de rire à nouveau.

« Mais il est malade » commença Lin « il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il n'en fasse trop. On a un correspondant dans le monde réel en ce moment, non? »

« Si, mais on a perdu sa trace depuis plusieurs jours. » répondit Akon.

Puis ils repartirent chacun à leur activité, laissant Hiyosu s'étouffer de rire devant son écran.

Pour la fin de l'organisation de la fête, le capitaine Hitsugaya ayant cautionné l'avis de sa subordonnée quant à un festin (qui ne devait être qu'un simple goûter au départ, mais elle lui empoisonnait la vie avec son festin, alors...), deux capitaines et leurs vice-capitaines avaient été dépêchés pour aller dans le 8° district ouest du Rukongai, là où des âmes errantes désoeuvrées avaient monté une manufacture de meubles, pour y acheter des tables, en grand nombre, afin d'installer tout les invités. La fête commençait à prendre des proportions imprévues, mais le capitaine en chef y voyait une excellente occasion de redorer le blason du Seireitei aux yeux du Rukongai.

Ce fut donc les capitaines Tôsen et Komamura, ainsi que leurs vice-capitaines Hisagi et Iba, qui s'y rendirent, l'aller-retour devant durer la journée. Les deux capitaines marchaient devant en parlant, tandis que les deux vice-capitaines restaient un peu en retrait, partageant leur point de vue sur la fête.

« Alors comme ça il y a une fête qui se prépare? » demanda Iba à Hisagi. « Mais c'est prévu depuis quand? Le capitaine Komamura ne m'en a parlé que ce matin. »

« C'est normal » répondit Hisagi « il était nécessaire que la onzième division reste en dehors de l'affaire, pour éviter le grabuge. Il a dû penser que tu t'empresserais d'en parler à Madarame et Ayasegawa. Mais ils sont partis hier dans la journée, donc maintenant, ça ne pose plus de problèmes. »

« Ouais mais je suis plus de la onzième division maintenant. Il aurait pu m'en parler, j'aurais compris. »

« En fait, c'est le capitaine Tôsen qui a insisté auprès de lui pour qu'il ne prenne pas le risque. Tu sais comme il est à cheval sur les histoires de troubles, et tout. »

Et ils marchèrent un bon moment en silence. Iba prit sa bouteille d'alcool attachée à sa ceinture, en but une bonne lampée et en proposa à Hisagi, qui refusa sobrement la proposition. Puis, en remettant la bouteille à sa place, il demanda:

« Mais pourquoi on est que quatre pour aller chercher des dizaines, voire des centaines de tables? »

« Le capitaine Tôsen est très doué dans les techniques de Bakudô. Il en maîtrise certainement une qui permettra de compacter toutes les tables en un bloc. »

« Ah oui, et c'est le capitaine Komamura qui portera le bloc, après. Ça se tient! »

Et ils marchèrent de nouveau en silence. Jusqu'à ce que Iba demande:

« Mais alors pourquoi on est là, nous. On ne sert à rien dans cette histoire! »

Hisagi se contenta de hausser les épaules et ils reprirent la marches derrières leurs capitaines.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Akon, Hiyosu et Lin reçurent dans la tour de contrôle la visite du capitaine Fon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous, capitaine Fon? » demanda Akon.

« Mon vice-capitaine a disparu et porte son insigne sur lui. Je veux que vous le repériez et que vous me disiez où il se trouve. »

« Lin, recherche sur le vice-capitaine Marechiyo Ômaeda, deuxième division! »

Lin tapa les instructions sur le clavier de son ordinateur et patienta les quelques secondes de recherche.

« Repéré! Il est actuellement dans le vingt-sixième quartier nord du Rukongai et, selon les données de sa trajectoire, je peux calculer sa destination comme étant... le soixantième quartier est. »

« Mais pourquoi il passe par le nord? »

« J'en sais rien! »

Soi Fon tourna les talons et repartit vers la sortie en lâchant amèrement:

« Eh bien, vos méthodes d'espionnage sont encore plus avancées que les nôtres. »

« Si vous voulez, je peux en toucher un mot à notre capitaine pour voir si un projet de coopération est faisable. » s'empressa d'ajouter Akon en bon lieutenant.

Soi Fon ne répondit pas et disparut dans un shunpo silencieux.

Au même moment, Marechiyo Ômaeda s'écroula de fatigue près d'un arbre dans le vingt-sixième quartier. Il avait usé sa réserve de friandises et vidé toutes ses forces en shunpos répétés. Il avait beau être le vice-capitaine d'une division réputée pour sa rapidité, son shunpo n'était pas brillant en comparaison de ses camarades.

Il s'allongea alors et entreprit de dormir un peu pour récupérer avant de repartir.

Environ une heure plus tard, aux alentours de midi, Renji et Izuru se retrouvèrent devant la cinquième capitainerie, où Hinamori les attendait.

« Il paraît que le capitaine Aizen veut nous voir? » demanda Renji.

« Oui, c'est à propos de l'organisation de la journée. » répondit Hinamori.

Ils entrèrent alors dans les quartiers et suivirent Hinamori qui les guida jusqu'au bureau d'Aizen. Il les invita à entrer quand elle frappa et ils virent que des piles de papiers étaient sur le sol.

« Bienvenu à vous, Abarai, Kira. J'aurais besoin de votre aide à tous les trois pour coller ces pancartes dans tout le Seireitei. C'est pour éviter que les visiteurs ne se perdent dans nos quartiers. »

Quelques explications plus tard, et les voilà qui couraient un peu partout dans le Seireitei en collant des affiches indiquant des points repères et des directions.

Le soir venu, Tôsen, Komamura, Hisagi et Iba revenaient, portant un immense bloc de tables et des chaises compressées par Kidô. Ils les déposèrent dans la cour de la neuvième division et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain pour tout installer.

Le lendemain (J-2)

Tous les officiers des douze divisions encore présentes furent convoquées ce matin là dans les quartiers de la neuvième division. Bizarrement, la douzième division se sentit dispensée de venir. Le capitaine Yamamoto attendit que tout le monde soit présent et demanda à Tôsen d'ouvrir les portes de la cour en expliquant aux officiers qu'il fallait à présent mettre la main à la pâte pour installer tout le matériel pour le festin qui aurait lieu dans deux jours.

Et ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Les officiers, visiblement agacés d'être tous mobilisés pour une chose en apparence aussi futile qu'on aurait pu refiler aux sous-fifre, se soumirent docilement à cette nouvelle excentricité, en se disant que d'ici trois jours, cette histoire serait terminée et qu'ils pourraient alors retrouver le calme de leur train-train quotidien.

Seulement, le manque de motivation entraîna aussi le manque d'organisation. D'un côté, le capitaine Kuchiki et le capitaine Tôsen s'en sortaient très bien à grand renfort de techniques Kidô, de l'autre, le capitaine Hitsugaya, que sa taille handicapait une fois de plus pour ce travail.

« Eh Matsumoto, viens m'aider! » demanda-t-il à sa subordonnée qui se tenait à côté.

« Vous êtes dur, capitaine! Vous voulez imposer un travail aussi éprouvant de si bon matin à une jeune femme comme moi? »

Là, le petit capitaine craqua.

« C'EST TON IDEE A LA BASE, ALORS ARRÊTE DE GLANDER ET VIENS M'AIDER! »

Elle n'eut alors d'autre choix que de mettre la main à la pâte, sentant tous les regards noirs de l'assistance peser sur elle. Enfin, tous sauf celui de Sentarô et Kiyone qui, dès que le capitaine Ukitake avait lâché dans un soupir « Bon, et bien au travail. », s'étaient précipités pour transporter tables et chaises à tour de bras, bousculant tout le monde et braillant à tort et à travers à savoir qui installerait le plus de mobilier. En les voyant, Renji souffla à Izuru:

« Eh, ils ont l'air motivés, ces deux-là. Si on les laissait faire et qu'on filait en douce. »

Kira était intéressé, mais il craignait de se faire pincer par son capitaine. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Renji qui l'appelait alors qu'il était déjà sorti de la capitainerie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se baladaient près des quartiers de la douzième division, ils rencontrèrent le capitaine Kurotsuchi et sa fille, qui tenait dans ses bras une énorme pile de papiers. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi les interpella:

« Dites-donc, c'est vous qui avez collé ces affiches partout! »

Il leur tendit alors une affiche où il était indiqué la direction des quartiers de la douzième division.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez? » demanda Renji, manquant une belle occasion de se taire.

« J'ai analysé vos empreintes spirituelles. C'est pas « douzième division » qu'il faut mettre, mais « douzième division & bureau de développement technique ». Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arranger ça. »

Là dessus, Nemu laissa tomber à leurs pieds la pile de papiers, qui se révéla être des affiches destinées à remplacer pour satisfaire les lubies de Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

« Et ça a intérêt à être fini ce soir, sinon je me sers de vous pour tester mes futures armes biologiques. »

Le soir venu, Marechiyo Ômaeda arriva enfin dans le soixantième quartier Est. Il sortit alors l'appât spécial « Menos Grande » de sa poche, le brisa et prit rapidement la fuite en retournant au Seireitei.

Au même moment, la onzième division, arrivée dans le quarante-sixième quartier Est, avait monté un campement pour la nuit. Après tout, s'ils ne sentaient toujours aucune pression spirituelle de Hollow, c'est que le temps ne pressait pas. Yumichika, quant à lui, était parti en éclaireur en l'honneur qu'il était le seul membre de cette division à maîtriser le shunpo.

Tard dans la nuit, alors que Kenpachi était resté éveillé le temps que Yachiru récupère et prenne la relève de la garde, Yumichika revint, un papier boueux à la main.

« Je n'ai pu trouver aucune trace de Hollow, quel qu'il soit, jusqu'au cinquante-quatrième quartier où j'ai pu ramasser ça. »

Il tendit le papier à son capitaine qui s'approcha du feu de camp pour lire. Il fit la moue, tenta d'essuyer un peu de boue et finit par demander:

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit, en gros? »

« Eh bien en gros, il y a une fête qui se prépare au Seireitei dans deux jours et on nous aurait envoyés ici pour se débarrasser de nous. J'en ai entendu parler juste avant qu'on parte, Il semblerait qu'on ait essayé de nous garder dans le secret. Que fait-on? »

« On se repose pour ce soir et on retourne au Seireitei demain matin à la première heure. »

Une heure plus tard, au bureau du capitaine Kurotsuchi, Kira et Abarai revenaient annoncer qu'ils avaient fini leur travail et qu'il leur restait un certain paquet d'affiche.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre? » claqua le capitaine « Foutez moi le camp, j'ai du travail. »

Renji, excédé par son comportement, déposa la pile d'affiches juste devant la porte du bureau et les deux amis s'en allèrent rapidement.

Le lendemain (J-1)

« Ken-chan, debout, c'est l'heure. » piaillait Yachiru.

Dans un grognement, Kenpachi Zaraki se leva pour voir que l'aurore commençait à se montrer.

« T'as dis qu'on rentrait au Seireitei dès le lever du jour. Il faut y aller, alors. »

« C'est vrai, capitaine. » renchérit Madarame « Mais pourquoi il faut qu'on rentre? »

« Parce qu'on s'est fait enfler! » répondit Zaraki « Y a pas de Hollow. On a juste voulu se débarrasser de nous pour faire la fête là-bas, au Seireitei. Alors on va y retourner et s'inviter pour compenser. »

Et le bataillon entreprit de remballer le campement, tandis que Madarame et Ayasegawa s'entretenaient:

« Alors c'est de ça que tu me parlais? J'avais pas compris que ce serait si tôt. »

« Je te l'ai dis: je ne l'ai appris que quelques secondes avant notre départ. Tu penses, sinon j'aurais flairé le piège. »

Renji fut réveillé par son capitaine. Quand il vint lui ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, le capitaine Kuchiki lui tendit une lettre.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ceci? »

Abarai lut la lettre:

_Capitaine Kuchiki,_

_j'ai le regret d'être dans l'obligation de devoir vous avertir que votre vice-capitaine Renji Abarai a volontairement laissé traîner des ordures dans notre capitainerie. Je vous demande alors de faire en sorte qu'il répare le tort qu'il a fait._

_Capitaine Mayuri Kurotsuchi, douzième division._

L'histoire de la pile d'affiches de la veille lui revint alors en mémoire. Il tenta de s'expliquer devant son capitaine, mais celui-ci ne voulut rien entendre et lui somma de retourner à la douzième capitainerie pour ramasser les « ordures ». Renji s'habilla donc et se rendit, dépité, à la douzième division.

Ayant cavalé toute la nuit avec la peur au ventre de se faire rattraper par une armée de Menos Grande, Marechiyo Ômaeda avait traversé tous les quartiers le séparant du bataillon de la onzième division. Quant il s'aperçut qu'il les avait rattrapés, et pire, qu'ils retournaient au Seireitei, il redoubla d'efforts pour les contourner et arriver avant eux à destination pour prévenir sa capitaine de leur retour.

Quand Renji arriva devant le bureau de Kurotsuchi, il y retrouva la fameuse pile d'affiches, mais pas seulement: Kurotsuchi en avait profité pour faire de lui son éboueur personnel et avait ajouté toutes sortes de détritus et déchets résultants d'expériences pas très nettes. Ça lui apprendrait à défier Kurotsuchi. Il se dépêcha alors de tous ramasser et d'aller le jeter avant que ce dernier ne s'aperçoive de sa présence et en profite pour encore plus l'humilier.

Pendant ce temps, les visites organisées des divisions se préparaient. Le capitaine en chef lui-même s'occuperait de la première division, tandis que, Marechiyo n'étant pas encore de retour, Soi Fon se décida à faire celle de sa division. Il fut décidé unanimement que ce serait Kira qui ferait visiter la troisième division, plutôt que Gin. Sans quoi, personne ne viendrait la visiter. Le capitaine Unohana désigna Hanatarô comme guide pour la quatrième division, tandis que c'était tout naturellement que des cinq suivantes se proposèrent.

« Matsumoto, je t'autorise à faire la visite organisée, seulement si tu t'habilles normalement pour le faire. Pas question que tu mettes ces espèces de sous-vêtement que tu as trouvés chez les humains. »

Mayuri Kurotsuchi voulant garder sa fille à disposition, il donna comme instruction que chacun dans la division pouvait servir de guide quand il le voulait, s'il le voulait.

Mais pour la treizième division, Sentarô et Kiyone ne manquèrent pas cette superbe occasion de se chamailler pour savoir qui aurait le beau rôle. Finalement, Ukitake leur ordonna de faire la visite à deux, et surtout de coopérer dans leur travail.

Pendant ce temps, au Hueco Mundo, dans la forêt Menos, les Menos Grande commençaient à sentir l'odeur de l'appât et se dirigeaient lentement vers la source de sa provenance.

_A suivre..._


	7. Festivités

**Festivités**

Jour J

« Grand frère, grand frère! C'est l'heure! »

Yûichi Shibata s'agitait dans la chambre de son nouveau grand frère, Hironari Horiuchi.

« Quoi? » demanda celui-ci, émergeant de son sommeil.

« Il est six heures. La fête au Seireitei commence. Vite, dépêche-toi de te préparer! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils furent tout deux prêts, ils prirent le chemin qui menait au Seireitei. Bien que l'heure fut matinale, ils rencontrèrent beaucoup de gens sur le chemin. Visiblement, cette idée de visite-portes-ouvertes avaient trouvé un certain crédit auprès des âmes errantes du Rukongai. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte, ils aperçurent Jidanbô devant une porte grande ouverte qui brandissait une bannière sur laquelle on pouvait lire « la fête, c'est ici » avec un petit coeur dessiné au bout (Matsumoto avait quand même un peu aidé à préparer).

« Salut, Jidanbô! » dirent en choeur les deux garçons.

« Bonjour les betits. »

Ça y est, ils étaient dans le Seireitei. C'était sans doute pour ça que l'idée portes-ouvertes avait eu autant de succès. Aucune âme errante n'y avait mis le pied sans s'inscrire à l'académie de formation et ceux qui s'étaient inscrits n'étaient jamais retournés au Rukongai pour raconter comment c'était. Alors maintenant qu'ils pouvaient entrer et sortir sans contrainte, ils étaient venus bien en nombre, à la grande satisfaction du capitaine en chef Yamamoto.

Un peu partout aux entrées, des Shinigamis sans grade et de toutes les divisions accueillaient les visiteurs, distribuaient des plans du Seireitei et, pour certains, essayaient de racoler d'éventuelles futures recrues. Yûichi prit un programme de la journée qu'on lui proposa et jeta un oeil.

« Par où on commence, grand frère? »

« Bah, par le plus proche. Regarde, il y a la visite des locaux de la quatrième division et de l'hôpital qui lui est affilié. C'est dans dix minutes et c'est juste à côté. Allons-y. »

Et, pendant qu'ils se mettaient en marche, Hironari dit à Yûichi.

« Mais c'est bizarre ça, ils annoncent la visite de toutes les divisions, sauf celle de la onzième. »

« Hem... euh, tout le monde est là? » disait la petite voix timide de Hanatarô, à peine amplifiée par le micro qu'il tenait devant la bouche. « Voilà, alors je... je suis Hanatarô Yamada et je vous servirai de guide pour la visite. »

Le petit groupe dans lequel Yûichi et Hironari s'étaient glissés laissa entendre quelques murmures et attendit que leur guide fasse son office. Celui-ci d'ajouter:

« Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on me confie ce rôle, c'est un grand honneur pour moi et... »

« C'est bon, abrège Yamada! » dit le lieutenant Iemura qui rentrait alors à la division les bras chargés d'une caisse qui contenait sans doute du matériel médical à en juger par le bruit qui en échappait.

« Ah, je vous présente le lieutenant Yasochika Iemura, mon supérieur. Bonjour monsieur. »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça, bonjour Yamada. Maintenant fais ton travail un peu plus sérieusement. »

Hanatarô emmena donc les visiteurs à travers les couloirs de la division, leur expliquant en quoi leur rôle de soutien logistique et médical consistait.

« En gros, on nous force à faire le ménage et à soigner les blessés. »

Le petit groupe laissa échapper quelques exclamations de surprise ou d'indignation. Le lieutenant Iemura, qui était resté à une distance raisonnable de Yamada intervint pour tenter de rattraper la casse.

« Non non non, ce n'est pas ça! Nous sommes responsable du transport et du maintien en état du matériel du Seireitei et nous sommes chargés de veiller sur la santé de tous ses Shinigamis. C'est un rôle très important et honorifique. Nous sommes la raison du bon fonctionnement des armées de la cour. »

« D'accord, mais la onzième division nous force quand même à balayer leur cour et à récurer leurs toilettes... » trouva bon d'ajouter Hanatarô.

« Rah, mais donne-moi ça, incapable! » s'emporta Iemura en arrachant le micro des mains de Yamada.

Et le guide officiel de la quatrième division retourna à son poste tandis que le guide pas officiel chargé de le surveiller prit le relais de la visite, les emmenant visiter l'hôpital.

Quand ils sortirent des quartiers de la quatrième division, une bonne heure plus tard, les visiteurs étaient bien plus nombreux et il devenait difficile de marcher sans bousculer quelqu'un.

« T'as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit à propos de la onzième? » demanda Yûichi à Hironari.

« On dirait bien que ces gens-là ne sont pas vraiment fréquentables. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on visite pas leurs locaux. »

« Et on fait quoi, maintenant? »

Hironari jeta un oeil au programme qu'il tenait encore en mains.

« Alors, ils proposent de visiter les laboratoires de la douzième division. Ou alors, on peut visiter les bureaux de la dixième. »

« Un laboratoire? C'est super! Je veux aller là-bas! »

Quand ils arrivèrent au lieu dit, indiqué par des affiches collées à la va-vite, ils croisèrent le groupe qui venait de sortir après sa visite. Pour la plupart, les gens étaient pâles comme un linceul, ou avait leur main devant la bouche, la mine nauséeuse. Quand ils virent cela, les deux frères se regardèrent, légèrement inquiétés, appréhendant ce qui les attendait.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux aller là-bas? »

« Euh... ou... oui. » dit Yûichi sans vraiment de conviction.

« Et au plaisir de vous revoir un jour! » lança Lin qui venait de finir son rôle de guide pour le groupe qui avait quitté le laboratoire. « Vous venez pour la visite? » enchaîna-t-il à l'attention des deux frères.

Hironari acquiesça, tandis que Yûichi restait de marbre, trop intimidé pour répondre.

« Venez vite, ça va commencer. Bon tant pis si vous n'êtes que deux, on ne peut pas dépasser l'horaire prévu. »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux frères pénétrèrent dans l'antre de la douzième division, guidés par un Lin très enthousiaste. En arpentant les couloirs, Lin leur expliqua de quoi il en retournait ici.

« C'est en ce lieu que sont élaborées toutes les nouvelles technologies du Seireitei. Depuis à peu près un siècle que cet institut fonctionne, l'efficacité des Shinigamis s'est bien améliorée. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi on n'a pas pensé à ça plus tôt... sans doute que les têtes pensantes n'aiment pas le progrès. Ça doit être pour ça aussi qu'on se bat encore avec des sabres. C'est démodé tout ça! Pour tout vous dire, j'essaye moi-même de mettre au point des armes modernes fonctionnant sur le principe des zanpakutôs. Sûr que ça serait vachement plus efficace contre les Hollows. »

Il remarqua alors qu'il avait un peu perdu les deux enfants dans son discours et en revint donc à ses moutons.

« Donc, je disais, on fabrique des tas de choses, ici. Principalement des médicaments et des prothèses pour la quatrième division, mais on développe aussi du matériel pour faciliter les activités de long terme loin du Seireitei. Et bien sûr, on fait des tas de recherches sur tout et n'importe quoi, même si dans 97, 548% des cas-et encore j'arrondis-ça n'aboutit à rien. »

Avançant dans le couloir où des bruits étranges se répandaient, le petit groupe vit Akon venir à leur rencontre.

« Lin, je te cherchais. Va à la salle de contrôle. J'arrive pas à faire décrocher Hiyosu de son émission de télé et on a besoin d'un surveillant permanent. Vas-y, je te remplace. »

« Tout de suite, monsieur. »

Et tandis que Lin s'en allait vers son devoir, Akon s'adressa aux deux garçons.

« La salle de contrôle en question, c'est de là qu'on surveille l'activité des Hollows sur Terre. Sans ça, on serait obligés d'envoyer des tas de correspondants pour qu'ils surveillent. Cela dit, la dernière qu'on a envoyée n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles, 'va falloir envoyer des mouchards pour la retrouver... Bon, maintenant, suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter les laboratoires, mais ne touchez à rien! »

Quand il poussa la porte du dit laboratoire, les deux jeunes garçons eurent le réflexe de se cacher le nez et la bouche avec la main, car en effet, il régnait en ces lieux des effluves pas très respirables. Akon se tourna vers eux et leur tendit des masques et des lunettes de protection comme il venait d'en mettre lui-même.

« Bon, ici on fabrique la plupart des produits chimiques de base pour le reste de l'institut. C'est Kusari la responsable de ce laboratoire, je vais vous la présenter. »

Akon guida les deux jeunes vers ce qui semblait de loin être une sorte de brouillard, mais qui se révéla vite être des vapeurs, apparemment toxiques, lorsqu'il virent émerger de la fumée une personne arborant un masque à gaz plutôt atypique. La voix de Kusari, rendue vilainement nasillarde par l'objet se fit entendre.

« Akon, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ces deux-là? C'est pas Lin qui doit s'en occuper? »

« Nan, il est à la tour de contrôle, vu que Hiyosu ne veut pas bosser! »

« OK, ben mettez bien votre masque, les petits. Faut pas respirer cette fumée. »

Et tandis que, toujours un peu éberlué par l'ambiance régnante, les deux garçons tentaient encore de mettre ces fameux masques, Akon leur pressa le pas vers la sortie.

« Bon, c'est bien ,mais on va pas rester. Kusari vous l'a dit, c'est dangereux. Et puis, y a pas grand chose à voir ici, juste des bouteilles et des flacons. »

D'un côté, les deux visiteurs auraient aimé en apprendre un peu plus, mais vu qu'ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à mettre ce masque et si respirer cette fumée était dangereux, autant partir vite. Mais à peine sortis du laboratoire, une voix se fit entendre.

« Nemu, t'es où? »

« Ah, ça, c'est notre capitaine. Vaut mieux pas le contrarier quand il est dans cet état d'humeur. Faut dire qu'il aime pas trop ces visites organisées qui l'empêchent de travailler normalement. Vous pourrez le voir de loin, venez. »

Akon les guida vers le tournant d'un couloir et leur fit signe de regarder discrètement de l'autre côté. Yûichi et Hironari virent alors le capitaine Kurotsuchi, repoussant aux yeux du commun des mortels comme à son habitude, enguirlander une demoiselle accoutrée d'une drôle de façon. Akon leur souffla alors discrètement.

« Bon, et maintenant, il reste l'entrepôt. Mais je suis pas sûr que ça vaille la peine d'aller le visiter. Y a rien d'intéressant pour vous. »

« Oh que si! »

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi, d'un shunpô silencieux, était passé derrière le groupe d'observateurs. Apparemment les nouvelles oreilles améliorées sur lesquelles il travaillait fonctionnaient à merveille.

« Si ces gens n'ont rien d'autre à faire que venir nous déranger dans notre travail pour venir visiter, il ne doivent pas le faire à moitié. Montre-leur l'entrepôt, Akon! »

Le ton toujours aussi contrarié de sa voix ne laissait aucune autre alternative au lieutenant. Et quand les deux visiteurs entrèrent dans l'entrepôt sur les pas de leur guide, suivis de près par le capitaine qui prenait un malin plaisir à les tourmenter, ils comprirent d'où venaient exactement les mines décomposées des visiteurs précédents: c'était ici que la douzième division stockait tous les résultats de ses expériences officielles ou inavouables, réussies ou pas. Des bocaux en grand nombre contenant des trucs plus ou moins assimilables à ce qui aurait pu être une forme de vie. Souvent des restes de Hollows. Çà et là, des restes de membres qu'on avait tenté d'améliorer. Bref, une horreur. Et le haut le coeur ne se fit pas attendre. Akon eut la présence d'esprit de sortir deux sacs en papier qu'il gardait avec lui pour l'occasion.

Pendant ce temps, à la deuxième division, alors que le capitaine Fon, vêtue de sa tenue spéciale humaine, faisait la visite des locaux à la place de son vice-capitaine toujours absent, en prenant soin de garder le secret le plus absolu sur ce qui le nécessitait, un intrus vint se glisser dans l'assistance.

« Capitaaaiiine! »

C'était Marechiyo qui revenait de sa course, en nage après s'être dépassé pour arriver ici avant la onzième division.

« Ne t'approche pas, gros plein de sueur! »

« Capitaine, c'est gravissime! Ils reviennent! »

« Qui? »

Marechiyo se tourna vers l'assistance qui, visiblement, prêtait une oreille attentive. Il valait mieux ne pas en parler à voix haute, alors il fit un signe à sa capitaine qui devait signifier « onze » dans leur langage gestuel d'espions. Voyant cela, le capitaine Fon s'adressa à l'assemblée.

« La visite est finie, merci et au revoir. »

Et elle entraîna son sous-officier dans son bureau pendant que les visiteurs étaient strictement dirigés vers la sortie par des membres des forces spéciales. Quand ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle lui demanda.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la onzième division? »

« Ils ont fait demi-tour et reviennent ici. »

« Comment tu le sais? T'étais où, toi, pendant tout ce temps? »

« Ben vous avez reçu un ordre de mission pendant votre absence et comme c'était primordial, je l'ai endossé pour vous. J'ai laissé l'ordre sur votre bureau pour que vous le voyiez à votre retour. »

Soi Fon marqua un temps d'arrêt et alla vers son bureau. Là, elle retira les affaires qu'elle avait posé dessus distraitement pendant les préparatifs de la fête et vit dessous le fameux ordre de mission. Elle le lut rapidement et se tourna vers Ômaeda.

« Tu aurais dû rester pour me le donner. Même en partant en retard, je serai arrivée là-bas avant toi. Et tu as lâché l'appât, je suppose? »

Marechiyo acquiesça et reçut une bonne baffe en retour.

« Imbécile! Maintenant que toutes les âmes de Soul Society sont au Seireitei, les Menos vont arriver droit ici après avoir suivi l'appât. Et c'est quand on aurait besoin de la onzième division qu'elle n'est pas là! »

Elle calma son jeu et donna l'ordre suivant:

« Fait discrètement passer le message auprès des capitaines: « état de crise ». »

_A suivre... et désolé pour ce chapitre tardif, les études, ça prend du temps..._


End file.
